


Can't Get Enough

by afteriwake



Series: Sex And Other Things [5]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was determined to get him to finish what he started that afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Get Enough

They left work separately, Danny first. Most of the times they had been together, they went to the apartment of whoever left first, so as soon as Lindsay saw him walk towards the elevator, she knew she probably wasn't going to be seeing her bed until at least two in the morning.

Neither of them had ever spent the night after an encounter. She phrased it as an encounter because it made it easier for her to accept, to deal with. If she didn't think of their arrangement as, say, friends with benefits, she could handle working with him when they got thrown onto a case together. It was just sex, after all, nothing to be ashamed of...but since they still had to _work_ together...

It was best to keep some distance, at least in her mind, about what she did with Danny because if she didn't, she'd never get any work done.

Today...she'd never done anything as reckless as that. Not ever. They were five floors under a crime scene and all she could think about was how much she _really_ wanted Danny. This was driving her crazy. And then, when she was taking a break and opened up her locker to see her bra hanging up on one of her hangers? She turned so red that Hawkes was asking if she was okay even though he didn't see her until ten minutes after she'd shut the locker door and left without putting it back on.

Whatever was going on, it wasn't going to be able to continue how it was going.

But she'd figure things out tomorrow, because tonight? Tonight, she was going to make Danny finish what he started in that elevator.

\---

He was...nervous. And he didn't know _why_ he was nervous, but he just was. Could be there was still some of the adrenaline rush going on from that afternoon...could be... Well, there was a lot of reasons why he could be nervous. So it probably meant all the reasons held true.

He had no idea how long it was going to take her to get there. He'd already been home an hour, long enough to shower and grab something to eat and _try_ and relax a bit. It was just sex...it wasn't like he was in a relationship with her, so why the hell was he...nervous?

For a man who'd spent much of his adult life bouncing from woman to woman, having sex with no strings attached, he was coming to the slow realization that this arrangement he and Lindsay had was starting to make him wonder if he actually did want something more...

Maybe he was finally growing up.

He shook his head, clearning out his thoughts. No, this was about sex. If he started overthinking it, he'd start looking for more, and Lindsay had made it clear she didn't want more from him than a friendship and great sex. And, to be honest, he didn't want to lose either, so if that meant keeping his mouth shut and his thoughts and emotions in check, that's what he'd do.

\---

She finally made it to his complex three hours after he'd left. He'd been pushing his hours that week, so she knew why he'd had to leave when he did, but all that extra work...

She rubbed her neck. She had tension built up so bad it was making her muscles ache. Part of it was work tension, part of it was because of this afternoon and part of it was because she wasn't sure where things in her life were going and it was stressing her out.

At least she'd get to work _some_ of that tension off tonight...

She knocked on the door and smiled slightly as she heard Danny inside, getting up to get the door. It almost sounded like she'd startled him; he hadn't had his TV on, so he must have been sitting there doing something--

The door swung open and she found herself catching her breath slightly. He wasn't wearing his glasses, his hair was slightly messed up, and he rubbed his eyes. "You were sleeping!" she said, surprised.

"Yeah, well, it's been, what two hours?" He shrugged. "I was tired."

"Three," she said, still outside the door. "Did you think I wasn't going to show up?"

"No, I figured you would." He grinned at her. "You want to stand out in the hall for a while or come on in?" He moved out of her way so she could do just that. He'd gotten the door shut and locked and looked at her for a minute. "So..."

'Danny?"

"Yeah?"

Lindsay came up to him, got to the point where there was maybe a quarter of an inch space between them. She looked like she was going to say something, but he stopped her by covering her mouth with his, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him as close as she could get him, and he could tell instantly she hadn't put her bra back on.

She removed her arms from around his neck and clawed at the bottom of his shirt, trying to pull it up out of his jeans. They were too close together for that, though, so she managed to get the sides and the back pulled out. He pulled away from her, taking a deep breath. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine," she said.

"You're just not usually so...urgent."

She blinked. In bed, she'd take control as often as she'd relinquish it. Where was this coming from? "Look, I just...I've been waiting for tonight since this afternoon. I want to finish what you started."

He nodded slowly, then peeled off his shirt himself slowly and tossed it to the floor. He took a step towards the light switch on his wall near the door and flicked the lights off, leaving only what light seeped in through the open blinds.

A slice of light was on her face, on her lips, and he could see her grinning. He could also see she was moving her hands to pull off her shirt but he stepped up and put his hands over hers, stopping her progress. She let go of the shirt and was surprised when he kissed her again. Just like in the elevator, he got close and she stepped back, and they continued that until her back was against the wall and he was maybe two inches away.

He reached for her hips and grabbed the hem of her shirt on both sides and started to pull it up, then instead he slipped his hands underneath and let his hands travel up towards her breasts. She moaned softly in his mouth as he ran his fingers lightly across them.

"I want...this off...now," she said breathlessly as she pushed him back a little. He said nothing and lifted her shirt up and over her head, flinging it to the floor. They'd moved out of the area where the light hit them and he couldn't see her face, but somehow she knew exactly where he was because she pulled him back down for a kiss.

He braced himself, pinning her up against the wall with a hand on either side of her, his bare chest against hers. Her hands moved from his head to his shoulders, then down his arms a bit until she pushed him back again slightly and brought them around between them, flattening her palms on his chest.

This time, when her hands went lower and ended up at the button of his pants, he didn't stop her. But she paused, long enough to make him stop what he was doing. "Lindsay?"

"Trying to catch my breath here," she said, and he could hear her breathing in deeply, exhaling slowly. He grinned slightly, his mind filling in a mental image of what she looked like even though he couldn't see her in the darkened apartment.

"Maybe up against a wall isn't the best idea at the moment," he said.

"You have a better one?"

"Bed."

She hadn't removed her hands, and he decided that if either of them were going to get any type of satisfaction tonight, he was going to have to make a decision. He stepped back, letting her hands fall away, and then reached out his hand to her body. His fingers grazed her side and he could hear her suck in a breath. They finally found her hand and he grasped it, pulling her lightly away from the wall.

She let him lead her to his bedroom, which was also dark. He hadn't turned on any of the lights other than the main one in his living room and if she'd had to figure out how to get to his room she'd have gotten lost, but he knew the way well.

He stopped at the foot of his bed, pulled her close to him with a little space between them and rested her hand on his hip. "Whatever you want to do, I'm game."

He could feel her fingers tracing the top of his jeans, hitting the flesh above them every once in a while. Her fingers trailed up and towards the center of his chest, and this time when they flattened on his chest, he had an inkling of what was coming next.

He wasn't all that surprised when she gave him a gentle shove, causing him to sit on the edge of his bed. He still couldn't see her face, but he knew she was looking down at him. "Whatever I want?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah." He swallowed slightly, wondering what she had planned.

She bent down until her face was close to his and kissed him, gaining some balance for a moment and then using her body weight to push him down on the bed with her on top of him. She broke the kiss, her mouth hovering a few inches over his. "I want to spend the night, Danny."

She wasn't sure what to expect. She hadn't expected those words to come out of her mouth, that was for sure. She'd thought he might freeze up, tell her no...

He tangled his hands in her hair. "You want to stay here all night," he stated quietly. "You can do anything to me, and that's what you want?" he asked.

"Yes." He didn't say anything else and for a moment she thought she'd blown it, blown this entire thing they had right up in her own face. But his hands hadn't left her hair and instead of speaking he brought her face down to his and kissed her again. It was a different type of kiss than they'd shared before. It wasn't hot and urgent, but it was still passionate.

"You better be here when I wake up in the morning," he muttered quietly when she finally pulled back to catch her breath, her lips feeling slightly swollen.

She grinned and stood up again for a moment before she got on the bed, straddling him a bit. "Is that offer of doing anything I want still open, or did I use that up?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Not sure yet. Just wanted to make sure you would really let me do whatever I wanted." Her hands drifted back to the top of his jeans and this time she undid them without a moment's hesitation.

"So long as it doesn't leave marks I have to explain in the morning, you can do what you want."

"Good."

\---

His alarm started to buzz around six the next morning. He opened his eyes and blinked for a moment. He reached over and shut it off, realizing that his entire body was sore in that way he got after exercising. He took a deep breath and turned to his side to see Lindsay sleeping peacefully next to him. The sheet had slipped down to her waist and she was lying on her stomach.

This was a sight he had honestly never thought he'd get to see. He sat up, propping himself up on an elbow, and looked down at her. He put his hand on her shoulder to shake her awake, but instead followed her shoulder blade down to her spine, and trailed a finger lightly from her shoulders to the small of her back.

She shifted slightly, then lifted her head up and turned it so she was facing him. "Morning," she said groggily.

"Morning," he replied, a smile on his face.

She squinted slightly, and then her eyes widened. "What time is it?"

"Six in the morning."

She relaxed. "I thought I wasn't going to have time to get home and get ready for work," she said quietly. She made no move to get out of bed, though, simply looking at him.

"You have time." He continued to run his fingers up and down her back. "Last night..."

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you want to stay?" He looked at her intently, his fingers still playing on her skin.

"I guess, I wanted to know if you'd let me."

"And now that I have?"

"We'll have to see." She turned over and pulled the sheet up. Then she sat up and pulled it around her and almost completely off of him. She saw his grin widen a bit. "I have no clue where we're headed with this."

"Neither do I. Why don't we just enjoy the ride, deal with whatever happens when it happens?"

She nodded. "Sounds good."

"Do you have to leave just yet?"

"No..." she said slowly, and then she grinned as he leaned in closer to her, taking her hand off the sheet and letting it fall back to the bed.

"Good."


End file.
